My Tennis Club has WHAT?
by demon m-chan
Summary: oneshot-- Fuji thinks Tezuka isn’t paying enough attention to him, so he decides to do something about it, much to Tezuka’s dismay... crossdressing!Fuji, fluff, and shonen-ai


**My Tennis Club has WHAT?** by Marla (alternatively known as iceshade or demon m-chan, depending on which site this is being posted on)  
A belated birthday fic for a1ypuff :huggles:

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** crossdressing, fluff, shonen-ai, a little OOC-ness on Fuji's part, and dialogue heavy

**Summary:** Fuji thinks Tezuka isn't paying enough attention to him, so he decides to do something about it, much to Tezuka's dismay

**Notes:** this takes place in their second year of high school; Tezuka is vice-captain, and both he and Fuji are regulars (so is the golden pair, but they don't really make an appearance)  
-- I started to write this up in school, and got up to the second paragraph when my laptop died on me. I then proceeded to feel incredibly sick (I still do) and so I finished this in under an hour, today, without editing—because I wanted to get this up in time for a1y's birthday… I failed, but one day late isn't so bad…

_Insert obligatory disclaimer here… not mine, don't sue…_

Tezuka Kunimitsu opened the door to the high school tennis club locker room, blinked once, twice, three times, before backing away and shutting the door again. Recomposing himself, Tezuka glared at the door before pushing it open once again while hoping his eyes had been playing tricks on him.

Nope, the scene was the same. Fuji was still sitting on one of the benches, his legs pulled up underneath him, looking up at the captain kittenishly, with a big blue bow tied into his hair, eating a lollipop. And he was wearing the girl's tennis uniform.

Fuji's smile grew even bigger when he saw that Tezuka was staying this time.

"What are you doing this time, Fuji?" Tezuka asked with an exasperated sigh. He was more or less used to Fuji's eccentricities, and the tennis club constantly made jokes about Fuji's femininity, but the tensai had never actually _done_ anything about it. Or, at least he'd never done anything about it before _now_.

"Mou, fukubuchou," Fuji pouted, "I want to learn how to play tennis. Aren't you going to teach me?" He sucked on the lollipop, as he said this, shifting so that the short skirt he wore showed even more skin. Tezuka hated to admit it, but Fuji really could pull off the female look, unfortunately.

The tennis club vice-captain could feel the beginning of a headache forming. "Fuji…" he began, but the prodigy interrupted him.

"You don't pay any attention to me as a boy, so I figured you would pay attention to me as a boy." He shrugged, his hand (the one not holding the lollipop) waving negligently in the air; "so I'm dressing the part."

"Fuji…" Tezuka tried again, once more being interrupted by Fuji.

"And I got the uniform from one of Kikumaru's sisters; Yumiko-nee never played tennis, and Yuuta couldn't steal me one of Mizuki's."

"…what?" Tezuka's eye began to twitch at the thought of St. Rudolph's creepy manager wearing a girl's tennis uniform. Not that it was that hard to imagine in Mizuki's case, except their uniforms were brown and white, not purple.

"Not that I would actually wear anything of Mizuki's with out washing it many, many, many times," Fuji continued, tossing his lollipop into the trash bin, "but I wanted to keep my options open."

"So you decided on dressing like a girl to get my attention?" Yes, he was definitely getting a headache, Tezuka decided. Fuji seemed to be causing a lot of them lately.  
"Well it shocked you at least into looking at me at least," Fuji said cutely, playing his part of the demure, female tennis amateur, "fukubuchou's been ignoring me lately, and I wanted him to notice me. After all, he's one of the best tennis players in the school, and I wanted _him_ to teach me. I guess I could always get someone else if Tezuka hates me that much."

A light bulb went off in Tezuka's head, so _that's_ what this was about; Fuji was feeling ignored. They were very close friends, and tennis had been taking up a lot of his time lately. Come to think of it, Fuji had also pulled a stunt like this at the beginning of the year, to remind him he had a life outside tennis. Tezuka sighed.

"I don't hate you Fuji. Just give Kikumaru back his sister's uniform, do not to wear it during school or practice, and I'll spend time with you this weekend," Tezuka said finally, "you can even pick what we do." He sat down on the bench as he went through his tennis bag.

Fuji smiled a genuine smile before agreeing. "It's a date," he confirmed, "Sunday afternoon. And I won't let you forget." He turned around as he began to strip off the blue and white girl's tennis uniform; "it's impolite to watch a lady undress," he commented over his shoulder slyly.

"You're not a lady," Tezuka deadpanned, "and why do this anyway? You could have just asked."

"Because you don't _get_ subtle," Fuji replied, "sometimes you don't even get direct. You need a frying pan to the face before you get a clue sometimes, and I figured this would do the trick. I know you don't like guys that way, so I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Fuji stifled a grin as he realized that he was saying that to Tezuka while he was half naked.

He continued to get changed into his normal tennis uniform for morning practice in silence, before turning around to face his fukubuchou again.

"What makes you say I don't like guys," Tezuka asked finally, breaking the silence between them, and he looked at Fuji.

"It's that or you don't have a sexual drive at all," Fuji replied, "you're completely devoted to your

tennis." Was he imagining it, or could Tezuka hear a trace of sadness in Fuji's voice.

"Fuji, come here," Tezuka commanded, "sit and look at me."

Fuji walked over, wondering what Tezuka was doing. "Tezuka?"

"Fuji, do you like me?" Tezuka asked, startling the tensai into actually opening his eyes.

"Of course I like you, Tezuka," Fuji replied, not really meeting the vice-captain's eyes, "you're one of my best friends."

"No Fuji, that's not what I mean," he said seriously, "and you know it." Fuji finally met Tezuka's eyes, and Tezuka could see the desire, the hope burning within them.

"I—I like you the best, Tezuka," he answered softly, "I love you."

Tezuka felt as if a hand had squeezed his chest and then abruptly let go. He sighed with relief. "Good. Now I can do this." his mouth twitched in what could have almost been considered a smile, and he leaned over and kissed Fuji gently on the lips. His hands came up to cup both sides of Fuji's face, and Fuji, who had at first been shocked into immobility, finally responded.

"Tezuka, what…?" he gaped when Tezuka pulled away, still feeling short-circuited, "why?"

"Because you're Fuji," he responded, "and I love you too. As to why I never showed any preference before, well you're half right, I was focused mainly on tennis, but also because the right person never showed any interest in me like that."

"I told you that you never get subtle," Fuji murmured, "I've been dropping hints since last year, short of actually throwing myself at you."

"Well maybe that's what finally got me to notice you as more than just a friend." Tezuka kissed Fuji lightly on his forehead before pulling away again, "you acting a little different made me realize I didn't want to lose you, but it wasn't until just now that I realized in what way that meant."

"So that means I can call you boyfriend?" Fuji asked with a grin.

"No," Tezuka replied shortly, "our relationship at school stays the same. I don't want it being too much of an interference."

"That's okay Tezuka, as long as I have you—I'm happy."

**END**

Read and review! Again, happy birthday a1ypuff, I hope you like! :3


End file.
